


Stress Relief

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout of Haiti. Or: The time Dean actually did punch Ted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** 1x08 Unscheduled Departure  
 **Pairings:** Colette/Ted, Colette/Dean (kindasorta)

* * *

Colette shifted in bed, her mind slowly returning to wakefulness. As soon as she moved her head, she felt a stab of blinding pain and groaned, reaching up to touch her forehead as she blinked open her eyes, flinching at the brightness of the rising sun coming in from the window.

She moved her legs, hitting something and freezing as her heart sped up and images from the night before flashed through her mind, making her groan again. She slowly sat up, her eyes clenched shut, covers clutched to her chest. Carefully, she opened her eyes again, looking around the room and seeing the male shoe lying beneath the desk, the black tie tossed carelessly on it, white shirt lying on the floor, her heels close to it.

“Merde.” she breathed, rubbing a hand over her face, the other holding the cover close still. She felt him shift behind her, a groan coming from the man and was overcome with a sudden feeling of guilt. Quickly, she stood, searching around the room for her underwear and girdle, grabbing it and slipping into the bathroom, managing to close the door just as he sat up.

Ted reached up and rubbed a hand over his face, wincing at the painful throbbing that was his skull. He definitely shouldn’t have had that many a drink last night. Damn, he couldn’t even remember how many it had been, only that he’d been well on his way to getting drunk out of his mind when Colette had joined him-

The thought of the French stewardess made him freeze and he swallowed thickly, pressing his eyes shut.

“No. Nonononono.” he muttered, peering out at the other side of the bed behind half-closed eyelids. He let out the breath he’d been holding when he saw that the bed was empty and fell back into the covers with a laugh before tossing back the covers and getting up. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and was just putting them on when he glimpsed the pale purple fabric under the bed. Bending down, he tugged on it, straightening as the color drained from his face as he realized what he was holding: a skirt. One he had seen before.

In that moment, the bathroom door opened and Colette stepped out, a soft blush coloring her cheeks.

“Bonjour.” she muttered, pausing when she saw him holding her skirt. Ted swallowed thickly, knowing that she should be looking away, but he couldn’t help but stare, especially when he saw the hickey blooming on the woman’s collarbone. She was going to kill him.

“Morning.” he answered, flinching at the sound of his voice, much too loud in the room. Colette took a step towards him and he held out the skirt to her, finally managing to tear his eyes away. He felt her tug at the material and let go, starting to search for his own clothing. He was wondering which room they had landed in and who would have to leave when he noticed the unpacked suitcase at the foot of the other bed, recognizing it for Dean’s.

“I, uh…” Colette started and he turned after stepping into his pants, catching sight of her back as she put on her blouse and started buttoning it up.

“Yeah.” he nodded, yanking on his shirt. The French woman turned around, the look on her face taking him by surprise. He had never seen her so vulnerable, so lost. She’d always been so composed, in control, and now it seemed as if the room was swallowing her, her usual captivating presence gone.

“Ted-” she began but he quickly shook his head.

“Never happened.” he agreed, smiling softly at the relief that flooded her face.

“Thank you.” Colette breathed, running a hand through her hair and grabbing her purse off the floor. “I should…” she trailed off, gesturing towards the door.

“Right.” Ted nodded, hurrying over and opening it for her, only to feel his heart drop to the floor before it jumped up into his throat at the sight of his best friend holding the key to their room in his hand.

“Ted.” Dean frowned at his friend’s disheveled state, noticing the messy hair and unzipped pants, the unbuttoned shirt and the scratched across Ted’s chest. At the sight of the woman next to him, the pilot felt as if someone had pulled out the floor from under him, the smile that had been threatening dieing on his lips, only half-formed.

“Dean.” the woman muttered, casting a last look at Ted before slipping past them, disappearing down the hallway, Dean staring after her as he set his jaw, pushing Ted out of the way as he entered their room, anger rising quickly inside of him.

“Dean…” the first officer started, closing the door. “Look, man-”

“Save it.” Dean threw at him, shaking his head as he tossed the key to the room onto the desk, ramming his hands into the pockets of his pants before he started strangling his friend. The room smelled of a woman’s perfume, the smell he had come to associate with Paris, the note that lingered whenever he had been talking to Colette. And sex, the smell of sex was in the air.

He quickly strode over to the windows and threw them open, gulping in the air as his stomach roiled.

“Look, it just… happened.” Ted said, slowly approaching his friend. “I don’t know, I guess… we barely escaped with our lives, first those damn rebels shoot at us and then the take-off. We had a couple of drinks, and… But that’s it, really, I’m not, I’m not interested in her.”

Dean slowly turned around and stared at his friend. Or rather, the stranger he had believed to be his friend. Because if he truly were, Ted wouldn’t have slept with Colette. Hell, why had she slept with him, of all people? She’d kissed him, she’d kissed Dean and then she’d just, disappeared. He’d spent the night wandering around, looking for her, to get a chance to talk. He’d stood outside her hotel room, he’d wandered the streets, and all this time she’d been up here, having sex with the man he’d considered his best friend.

“Come on man, don’t be-”

He felt a surge of anger and balled his fist and without thinking, punched Ted right in the face. The other man, completely taken by surprise, staggered backwards and fell down, hands going up to cup his face and nose.

“Dammit!” he exclaimed, smearing blood that was pouring from his nose over his face as he scrambled to get up, lest Dean decide to follow up that punch with a few more. But the anger was fleeing already, leaving only a dull pain in its wake. Dean shook out his hand before shaking his head and pushing past Ted, leaving the room again. He needed a walk, and a long one at that.

_fin._


End file.
